Just Another Day
by noirheart
Summary: A series of oneshot. Telling how the Bleach character interacts with each other when they aren't in any arc. Ch1: Byakuya shared a table with Ikkaku and Yumichika Ch2: A conversation between Ichigo and Hinamori Ch3: Interrogation by Byakuya RnR pl
1. A Dangerous Game

Just an ordinary day

Byakuya stood up from his chair, where he got stacked there for almost 5 hours. He rubbed his own eyes and squished it lightly, his eyes were really getting weary from all of these endless paperwork assignments. Today was paperwork day, so as usual everyone must reluctantly sat down on their office and do this assignment from morning till dusk. And there's no exception for captains and vice-captains. Though they have a higher position, doesn't mean that they can just assign their lower officer to do their task. Everyone must have their responsibility, as Yamamoto Captain-commander said.

"Taichou, are you alright? You don't seem too good today…" Renji, Byakuya's vice captain, lifted his head from his work after noticing his captain stood up and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm fine, Renji. I just need to go outside for a while." He said it while still rubbing his eyes and then walking toward the door.

"You sure, Taichou?" Renji cocked his tattooed eyebrow slightly; his captain sure looked so weary and tired today. But he could understand that. Every paperwork day Byakuya always came early and home lately. So no wonder if he's that tired.

"Yes. And by the way, it's already lunch time. You can also have a break, Renji."

"Huh?" Renji then turned his head around and gazed at the clock on the wall. "Oh, my… I didn't realize that. Thank you, Taichou!"

Renji pushed himself from his desk and then hopped out from the window. Byakuya said nothing and then heading out from the 6th squad barrack.

When he got out from the barrack, he inhaled the fresh, clean air into his lungs. He felt a bit relax and then continued his walk to his favorite spicy food restaurant not far from the barrack. Along the way he found many shinigami also took a break from paperwork task and greeted him. Byakuya only nodded slightly everytime they called him.

Finally, he arrived at his favorite restaurant. It's not big and luxury, but Byakuya likes to eat there. He found the chef there was very good at cooking, especially the spicy one. When he entered the restaurant, it was so crowded that Byakuya could barely find a vacant table for him. Luckily, not long after he entered, a group of shinigami finished their meal and took their leave. Byakuya instantly filled that vacant seat (not with shunpo, of course) and then placed his order. While waiting for his order to be prepared, he grabbed the Shinigami's Man Association Magazine and then started to read the calligraphy article. While he's reading that magazine, he heard two men were talking with each other near his table.

"Why don't you ask him instead of me?"

"Oh come on, it's not that hard!"

Byakuya ignored them because he had no idea what they're talking about and resuming his activity. But somehow, he felt that he ever heard their voice before somewhere. Suddenly, one of them spoke to him.

"Excuse me, Kuchiki-Taichou. Are these seats vacant?"

Byakuya lifted his head slightly and then he immediately recognized them

"Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika. Those seats are vacant, but why're you asking?" he cocked his eyebrow slightly. Though Byakuya could guess their answer, he's still asking it anyway.

"Err… We're just coming here a couple minutes ago and couldn't find vacant table everywhere… So, if you don't mind, we'd like to join your table." Ikkaku said it nervously, because he barely talked to him before. Unlike any other captains, Ikkaku found Byakuya is an awkward person to talk with. Well, we all could understand why.

"I don't mind at all." Byakuya said it flatly and then resuming reading the magazine.

"W-Well, thank you very much, Kuchiki-Taichou!" Ikkaku and Yumichika said it together and then sat down opposing side of where Byakuya sat. Not long after the waiter came and took Ikkaku's and Yumichika's order.

During the waiting time for their order to be arrived, there was an awkward silence between Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Byakuya. Ikkaku couldn't find the topic for a conversation, and Byakuya just seems didn't really care. Ikkaku might be having a one-sided conversation with Yumichika, but he decided that it's not polite.

"So, Kuchiki-Taichou… How's your paperwork?" Yumichika tried to melt the iceberg between them.

"Nothing special." Byakuya answered it really short and flat.

"Oh, I see…" Yumichika was flabbergasted with his answer. Well, he didn't expect that the answer would be that short and obvious. Man, this guy is really awkward to talk with, he thought. Just like what Ikkaku had said to me.

3 minutes later

"Kuchiki-Taichou, do you know where Renji is? We'd like to meet him after our meal." Ikkaku played his turn after Yumichika to make Byakuya talked more than 3 or 4 words.

"I don't know." He flipped the page and then sipped his tea.

"Any suggestion of where his whereabouts might be?" Yumichika added another question.

"No."

Oh come on, Ikkaku thought. Does this guy have to be this boring everyday? Must be though for Renji to stick with him everyday…

2 minutes later

"Kuchiki-Taichou, what are you reading?" Ikkaku tried once again.

"Magazine."

"Okay… What magazine?"

"Shinigamis's Man Association Magazine."

"What article?"

"Calligraphy."

"Oh…" Ikkaku gave up making him talk more than 5 words. But Yumichika didn't give up easily. Hey, since when making Byakuya talked more than 5 words to be a game?

2 minutes later

Yumichika suddenly had an idea how to make him talk more than 5 words. This might be causing a little misunderstanding, but it's worth a try.

"Kuchiki-Taichou, how's Rukia?" Yumichika said it suddenly. Ikkaku was startled with his question and then looked at him with a 'huh?' look on his face.

This time, Yumichika did successfully to turn Byakuya's attention from that magazine.

"She's fine. Why are you asking?" he closed the magazine and then narrowing his eyes slightly to Yumichika.

Yumichika turned his head to Ikkaku and then grinned widely with an 'I win, don't I?' look on his face. Ikkaku grinned too, also feeling satisfied with his bud's success on this mini game. But it seems that they failed to see the consequence of that question.

"Ayasegawa Yumichika, why are you asking about Rukia?" Byakuya said it flatly but sharp, and it's startling both Yumichika and Ikkaku. His reiatsu was starting to radiate dangerously toward them. Yumichika gulped and sweating hard.

"Uh, well, you see, Kuchiki-Taichou… Today is a paperwork day and I just concerned about her health. Right, Ikkaku?" Yumichika groggily tried to get some help from Ikkaku. But it seems that Ikkaku had a mischievous plan on his mind as he smirked at him.

"Ah, you can say that, Yumichika. Didn't you say that you want to get her down to your bed?" his smirk couldn't go any wider. Oh you're so dead now, Yumichika!

"WHAT? IKKAKU YOU—" Yumichika could barely believe what he just heard. Ikkaku had just made a joke with the wrong person. The reiatsu flown from Byakuya was getting eerier and eerier each moment passed by. Ikkaku you son of a— his thought were cut abruptly when Byakuya called his name coldly and full of killing intent.

"Ayasegawa Yumichika." Byakuya did not continue his words; instead his hand flew over to the hilt of Senbonzakura. His glare locked at the poor Yumichika. "You dare to think something immoral concerning Rukia?"

"N-n-no! Of course not, Kuchiki-taichou! Ikkaku! Tell him that you're just joking!" Yumichika desperately tried to avoid his spirit from being slain with Senbonzakura. On the other hand, Ikkaku tried to suppress his urge to laugh. Messing with Kuchiki-Taichou actually is fun, he thought. Well, as long as it's not concerning me, he added.

"Really? But you just said it yesterday, Yumichika." Ikkaku devilishly decided to play this act a little longer. Yumichika glared to him with a 'how could you?' look on his face and then tried to smack him but he dead stopped when he heard Byakuya unsheathed Senbonzakura. Uh-oh! Yumichika's face turned blue and his eyes widened with fear. Ikkaku couldn't resist it anymore; he exploded into a burst of laughter and then slapping the table thrice. The crowd turned their attention toward them. A sudden burst of laughter and an unsheathed blade were more than enough to attract their attention.

"Hahahaha… Really, Yumichika, you should see your face right now! Hahahaha…" Ikkaku desperately tried to wipe the tears away from his eyes. Yumichika glared at him, he wanted to slash and burn him into pieces. But then suddenly an idea popped up on his brain to get his sweet revenge. You think this is fun, huh? Okay, let's even the scale, Ikkaku!

"Huh? Didn't you agree with me yesterday and you even mentioned the detail of how you'd like to do after getting her into your bed? Like, kiss her nape, lick her…"

Ikkaku stopped from his laughter and now he's the one who could barely believe what he just had heard. "WHAT? I NEVER—"

"CHIRE, SENBONZAKURA!"

"GYAAA…"

*****

Zaraki Kenpachi could only mumble and curse under his breath on the next day for having an additional paperwork after his 3rd seat and 5th seat were seriously injured and now they must stay on the 4th division barrack for at least a week… Poor Kenpachi…


	2. Whitey Captain

"Don't ever call me with that name again, idiot! Call me Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Hinamori Momo was startled with Hitsugaya Toshiro's shout that was directed at her. His emerald eyes glared at her seriously and Hinamori could see a hint of exasperation on his eyes.

"I-I'm deeply sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou. I shall take my leave for now." She bowed and then she ran past Matsumoto Rangiku and Kotetsu Isane.

"W-wait, Hinamori!" Rangiku tried to stop her but to no avail because Hinamori had already used her shunpo. Rangiku turned her attention to Hitsugaya, who was still flabbergasted with Hinamori's sudden change of behavior. "Taichou! Why are you shouting at her like that?" She put her hands on her hips and then scowled at him.

"I… well… I didn't really mean that … All this paperwork was just getting to my nerves and I couldn't get a hold of myself…" he rubbed his temple and then closed his eyes. "I need to go outside for a while. Matsumoto, try not to slacking out this time and finish your paperwork." He got up from his chair and then left his office.

After her captain had lost from her sight, Matsumoto turned her face to Isane with a cat-grinned look on her face. "Taichou needs to go outside for a while. So do I! Let's go, Isane!"

"Oh, dear…" Isane sighed and then followed her went outside the 10th division barrack.

*****

After getting out from 10th division barrack Hinamori walked slowly toward her own division barrack, the 5th one. She couldn't understand why Hitsugaya shouted at her that loud just now, it was so rude and mean. As if he was so irked and irritated with her calling him with that name. "What is so wrong with that?" she mumbled under her breath. "We're friend afterall and I like that nickname. It suits him! So why did Shiro-chan have to be that angry when I called him like that?" Another wave of thought kept on coming to her that mind and she got lost on it that she failed to notice that someone was screaming from her left side.

"Oh shit!"

"Huh?"

Hinamori couldn't even make it to turn her head when her body got crashed by another bigger body. She fell down to the ground but then quickly sat up and checked her condition. It was pretty hard, but she felt no serious damage done to her petite figure. Still, she felt a bit hurt on her left arm where she got rammed there. "Ouch…" she mumbled quietly.

"I—I'm sorry!" the person who rammed her had already stood up and offering his hand to her. Hinamori looked up and got surprised when she saw and eventually recognized him.

"K-Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yeah… Uh… Hina… Hinamori, right?" he stuttered while trying to remember her name.

Ichigo had already seen her before, but it's an exceedingly very rare event. In fact, during his first visit to Soul Society he could barely see her. He only heard from mouth to mouth that Hinamori, the 5th division vice-captain, got betrayed by her own captain and nearly got killed by Aizen, who had betrayed her. Nothing more. She didn't even present at the senkaimon when Ichigo and his gangs went back to the living world after saving Rukia. Heck, she was still on the hospital and unconscious. Now that he thought about it, has he really eventually met with her?

"Yeah!" she accepted his hand and then stood up. "What are you doing here, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked her with her childish smile as usual.

"Well, Yoruichi-san asked me to deliver this letter to Ukitake-san. She was getting pretty busy doing some research with Urahara-san, so she asked me to do it instead." He pulled out the letter and then showed it to her.

"Oh, is that so… Well, see you later!" Hinamori waved her hand toward him and then resumed her walk to her division barrack.

"Oh wait, Hinamori!" Ichigo then walked beside her. "Actually, can you show me the direction to 13th division barrack?" she looked at him for a while and then a grin showed on her face. "Are you getting lost?"

"Well, sorta…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I've been walking for almost an hour to figure out where it is. Argh! Whoever made this place is really like to confuse people!" Ichigo groaned under his exasperation. The road on the seiretei was indeed like a maze. And though Ichigo had plenty times of coming here, he still couldn't remember it well.

"Hehehe… You got a point there. Well, let's go!" Hinamori chuckled and then she started to walk again with Ichigo followed suit.

Along the way Ichigo and Hinamori said nothing to each other. Hinamori was still exasperated with Hitsugaya's earlier shout at her, while Ichigo couldn't really think anything of topic that worth a conversation. But he did realize that Hinamori was lost in her thought. He knew that something was bugging her. So, Ichigo tried to break the iceberg between them with asking her about this while hoping that she wouldn't be offended or uncomfortable with his question.

"So, Hinamori…" he started by trailing off.

"Hm?" Hinamori mumbled while still lost in her thought.

"What's bugging you?"

"Eh?" she'd been snapped out from his thought. Then she lifted her head and gazed at him. "What's bugging… me?"

"Yeah, what's bugging you?"

"Uhm… No, nothing is bugging me!" Hinamori forced a smile on her face and Ichigo obviously didn't buy that.

"Uh-huh, you can say that, Hinamori. Did you even hear me when I shouted 'look out!' or 'watch out!' or 'oh shit' before I rammed into you?" Ichigo smirked at her. It's quite obvious that she couldn't hear that, otherwise she would have avoided the crash.

"I hear the last one, but it's already too late." she forced a grin on her face. Ichigo snickered but then he sighed out loud. "Well, it's okay if you don't want to tell me."

Hinamori stopped on her track after hearing his words. Ichigo looked at her and afraid that his words might hit a spot. "What's the matter, Hinamori?"

"It's Shiro— Hitsugaya-taichou…" her voice was getting bitter, very different from her usual cheerful tone.

"You mean Toshiro? What's the matter with him?" Ichigo tilted his aside and inquired for her answer. Hinamori started to walk again and Ichigo followed her.

"Shiro— Hitsugaya-taichou scolded me and shouted loud at me…"

"Huh? That brat… Why did he do that to you? Did you make him upset or something?" Ichigo clenched his fist, feeling irritated that Toshiro could actually shout at such a nice girl. Okay, he might be swearing and shouting at Rukia a lot. But, Hinamori was different, at least on his eyes. She's fragile and childish, a contrary to Rukia. While Rukia could bear with swearing and shouting, Hinamori was just impossible at his opinion.

"Yeah, maybe… I called him with his childhood nickname that I had given to him back then before we entered the Seiretei academy…" she trailed off and Ichigo could sense a hint of disappointment on her tone.

"Hmm…" Ichigo mumbled. "And that nickname is?"

"Shiro-chan."

"Oh what a cute name… Well, it suits him."

"You think so???" Hinamori cheerfully looked at him.

"Yeah… I mean, he's all white, right? His hair and his robe."

"Yup!" Hinamori exclaimed cheerfully but then his voice got bitter again. "But he hates it…"

"Really?" Ichigo scratched his orange hair.

"Uh-huh. He said, 'Don't ever call me with that name again, stupid! Call me Hitsugaya-taichou!'" she mimicked the way Toshiro said it, complete with a frown and a loud shout. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at her attitude. So childish and pure.

"That brat… He always wanted people to call his name with taichou… But, considering his position, I think it's understandable."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hinamori had a confused look on her face.

"You know… From what I've heard he's a prodigy in shinigami world. He could achieve his shikai and bankai at such a young age. And he got promoted to be a captain in such a short time."

"And?" Hinamori inquired, still not getting into it. Ichigo sighed before he continued his words.

"And, it's such a heavy burden to him. He's still very young and yet, he's already a captain of 10th division. I bet he's even younger than you, correct?" Ichigo smiled at her and Hinamori only nodded faintly.

"People around him still consider him as a child, judging from his appearance. And maybe some said that he's unfit to hold such a high position as a captain." After a short pause he continued his words.

"That's why he wanted people to look at him with what he has achieved, not as a child. He wanted people to respect him as a captain, not as a child. And obviously, he wanted to prove to people that he's worth as a captain, not just a mere prodigy child who luckily could grab a captain position." Ichigo looked down at her and he could see Hinamori was still trying to digest and register all of his words on her mind. He continued again,

"And maybe Toshiro didn't like it when you called him 'Shiro-chan' because it made him felt like he was treated as a child. But, I'm sure that he does not totally hate that name. He just did not feel comfortable when you call him like that in the front of other people. So, cheer up! I'm sure he doesn't hate you, even for a bit."

Hinamori suddenly realized that she never thought about that. It's true that many people still consider him as a child, and that's not the way he wanted it to work. Now she could understand his burden a little better, thanks to Kurosaki Ichigo that had lightened up her mind. Ichigo saw Hinamori wasn't all gloomy anymore as a pure and childish smile appeared again on her face. He could see her spirit lifted up a bit after hearing his words. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun!" then she cheerfully walked again and humbling something. Ichigo just smiled and then followed her again.

After a while, they finally arrived at 13th division barrack.

"So, here we are, Kurosaki-kun!" Hinamori said it still with her cheerful mood.

"Yeah… Thanks, Hinamori!" he said it and than waved his hand.

"No problem! It's me who needed to thank you, Kurosaki-kun! And by the way, please deliver my greet to Ukitake-taichou and… Rukia-chan!" she grinned sheepishly at him. Ichigo turned his back to face her.

"I could understand with Ukitake-san. But why with Rukia? I do not intend to meet her at the first place." He tilted his head aside. Man, how could she know that I'm indeed going to meet Rukia?

"Oh, you will definitely meet her, Kurosaki-kun. Afterall you can't deny the fact that you like her, can you?" then Hinamori chuckled and turned her back at him. "See you later, Kurosaki-kun! Have fun with Rukia-chan!" Ichigo didn't have a time to react with her words; it was always shocking how gossips could spread faster than a virus. When he finally snapped back into reality, he scratched the back of his hair and heading to the 13th division barrack.

*****

Hinamori was walking again slowly to his division barrack when he noticed that someone was leaning against the far wall in the front of her and looking at her figure. She narrowed her eyes and when she recognized him, her dark brown orbs widened in surprise.

"S-Shiro… I mean, Hitsugaya-taichou? What are you doing here?"

Toshiro slowly walked to approach her and then he stood up in the front of her. "Uhm… Hinamori, I'm sorry that I have shouted at you… I shouldn't really—"

"No, it's okay, Hitsugaya-taichou… I can understand your feeling." She smiled cheerfully at him. "From now on I won't call you Shiro—"

"Stop right there, that's not what I mean when I shouted at you to stop calling me by that name." Toshiro averted her gaze, and Hinamori swore that she could see a faint red tint blush on his face before he continued. "I mean, stop calling me by that name in the front of other people. You can call me with it when nobody's around." Hinamori's mouth was gaped with surprise. Kurosaki-kun was right! So, he's still the same Shiro-chan that she knew afterall. She smiled and then glomped at him. "Thanks, Shiro-chan!"

"Y-yeah… Just remember what I've said. Don't call me—" Toshiro nervously pushed her backward.

"Okay, I know! Let's go, Shiro-chan!" she cheerfully grabbed his hand and then dragged him away.

*****

"Taichou… oh so sweet! Did you see that, Isane?" Rangiku wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Yes, but isn't it illegal to sneak on somebody like this?" Isane turning her head around to make sure that no one noticed what they're doing at the top roof, wearing binoculars.

"It's alright, it's alright! I know that Taichou would seek for Hinamori, he's sooo in love with her!" Rangiku then snickered and Isane just laughed nervously.

"Oi! Who's being in love?"

"My taichou! He's such a coward for not telling his true feeling to her. Plain chicken! Hahaha! Isn't he, taichou? Eh?"

"MATSUMOTO!"


	3. Closet

Rukia never had a real conversation with her brother, excluding the one at the Soukyoku Hill. So when she was informed by one of the maids at the Kuchiki Mansion that Byakuya, her adopted old brother, called her and wants to talk with her, she couldn't get anymore surprised. She kept on wondering on her way to Byakuya's room, what could possibly be the matter? Has she done anything wrong? Nah, it's just merely three days after Ichigo left Soul Society, there's impossible for her having done something wrong during that time, right?

When she reached his room, Rukia hesitated a little before she knocked and rolled the door aside. Byakuya was sitting there, hands on table writing something. When she did open the door, Byakuya only gave her a glance and then nodded. Rukia bowed and then entered the room.

"Nii-sama, are you calling me?"

"Yes. Sit down, Rukia."

Rukia then sat in the front of him. Byakuya wrote a little more but then he dropped his brush and then looked at her. Rukia really couldn't read his mind… His eyes were expressionless and mysterious. But she knew that Byakuya was really serious. She didn't know where she got that conclusion, but her feeling told her so. This feeling made her much uncomfortable and her heartbeat started to pace up.

"Rukia…" Byakuya started off.

"Y-Yes, nii-sama?" she didn't know why and quite surprised when she found herself stuttering. Nervous had taken her over, it seems…

"Why are you stuttering, Rukia? Is something the matter?" Byakuya narrowed his eyes a bit.

"N-No, Nii-sama! There's nothing wrong. If you may, please continue." And there again, she stuttered. Byakuya was silent for a moment but then he decided to ignore it and move on.

"Rukia, for how long had you been staying at the living world?"

"About two and a half months, nii-sama…" her mind was brainstorming again to find the true intention of this question.

"And where had you been staying during that period?"

"At Kuro—" she cut it abruptly. Oh! She finally found out the true intention of this conversation and it was only making her felt uncomfortable than before finding it out.

"At?" Byakuya cocked his eyebrow a little, inquiring her answer.

"At… At Kurosaki Ichigo's house." She said it quietly, almost similar to a whisper. She could see a stiffened expression on his face. Uh-oh…

"And… you share a room with him?" she could sense a hint of suppressed anger at his voice. She did share a room with Ichigo, but she did not share a bed with him. So that's okay, right? Hopefully it's okay with Byakuya, otherwise Ichigo would be on a deep shit.

"Y-Yes, nii-sama." And then she quickly added to avoid a misunderstanding, "But we didn't share a bed, nii-sama!"

"Oh?" Byakuya replied shortly. Rukia averted her gaze to the ground. She didn't have any courage to see his brother in the eye.

"Then, where did you sleep exactly?"

"I slept on his… closet."

"Oh?" again with his infamous 'oh'. Byakuya only used that expression to show his annoyance or disbelieving to something. Either way, it's not a good thing for her.

"And he slept on his own bed? Or—" he paused a bit before continued his words. "—at the closet too?" her eyes widened after hearing that question, or rather, a statement. And if only the person the front of him was anyone but Byakuya, she swore she would punch him in the face and screamed 'WHAT THE HELL???'

"N-No! O-Of course not! He slept on his own bed and I slept on his closet! We never really slept together!" Rukia could feel a hot blush was creeping to her cheeks. How could nii-sama suspecting me doing something like that???

"Oh?" thrice, she mentally shout.

"I swear, nii-sama…" she said in a low and desperate tone.

"Did he ever touch you?" he said it flatly. Rukia wanted to scream out loud a 'WHAT THE HELL???' again, but luckily her self-control was still in a good condition.

"No, he never did that! Otherwise I—" Byakuya didn't bother to hear her words as he abruptly cut it with his words.

"Unconsciously?"

Her mouth was still gaped, in an attempt to finish her last words. But she decided to close it and then opened it again to answer his recent question.

"Consciously." She answered it quick.

"That means…" his eyes were narrowing again. "You can't tell whether he ever touched you or not while you're sleeping, correct?"

"Y-yeah…" she threw her gaze away from the floor to her side. Ichigo… isn't that type of a person, right? Ichigo isn't a perverted one, and he can be considered pretty clueless about that stuff. But… who knows IF Ichigo really ever touched her, molesting her when she's sleeping? He's already at that stage of age, and having a girl sleeping on his room… could be tempting. Oh no! What am I thinking?! Ichigo definitely isn't that kind of person! She threw her bad thoughts about Ichigo and then lifted her face to face him.

"It's true hat I would never know if Ichigo really ever touching me. But I'm sure that he would never do such thing, especially to me, nii-sama!" she smiled brightly with confide.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow a little again.

"And why do you think you're special to him?"

"Huh?" oh this man is really paying attention to everything that I said, she sarcastically said to herself.

"Why do you think Kurosaki Ichigo thinks you're special?" Byakuya repeated his last question to her.

"Uh… That's because… That's because I've saved his family before, perhaps?" her fingers fidgeted slightly.

"Oh?" Again!!!

"I think that's the most possible answer, nii-sama…"

"Perhaps, perhaps…" Byakuya mumbled under his breath.

Then an awkward silence was engulfing them for five minutes flat. But Rukia felt like it was a five years silence rather than five minutes. She wished that Byakuya would dismiss her as soon as possible, so she could get out of this mental torture. But then, seems like Byakuya didn't want her to get out of this hell yet as he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Rukia, are you really sure that he never touched you?"

"I'm a hundred percent sure, nii-sama. Though he has some issues with his attitude, but I can assure you that he's not that low and filthy. He's a delinquent, a rebel, and never gave attention to what everything people said. But, he never did anything bad. He never listened to other people and act rebelliously because he wanted to achieve everything with his own both hands, no matter what they said. Though I said 'it's impossible' many, many times, he always ignored it. And in the end, he did those impossible things. He's such a stupid brat, but still, he has a warm heart… I was always feeling safe and comfort around him. It's funny though, because we just merely knew each other for only three months. He's—"

"Rukia, you sure are adoring him a lot, aren't you?"

Rukia felt her cheeks were burning hot.

"N-N-No, nii-sama! I… I was just… feeling grateful that he had saved me from the execution… He was so amazing back then, when he blocked the Soukyoku while smiling at me. His face was… comforting and—"

"That's enough, Rukia. You can get back to your own room." Byakuya cut her abruptly and then resuming his work again. Rukia gasped and then bowed at him.

"My deepest apology, nii-sama! It wasn't my intention to compliment him a lot! It's just… It's just…" she couldn't find the right reason for herself to compliment Ichigo that much. It's just… she felt differently about him since that day. She… she couldn't get rid of Ichigo's face when he's blocking Soukyoku and smiling at her. His smile was so… captivating.

"Apology? What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong. Now please get back to your own room. I must resume my paperwork." Byakuya said it still with his eyes on his work, didn't bother to look at her. Rukia could sense a hint of exasperation on his tone. But she decided to keep it as she slowly stood up and then bowing her head once again at him.

"Good night, nii-sama. I'm sorry for my earlier—"

"I said there's no need to apologize."

Rukia stared at him for a while. Oh crap… he's really mad…

Byakuya stopped from his writing activity and then gazed at her. "Is there anything else, Rukia?"

"N-No, nii-sama! Good night!" she stuttered a bit and then left his room with rush. Byakuya said nothing and then he continued his activity again. After Rukia's footsteps could no longer be heard from his room, Byakuya put down his brush and then stared at the ceiling on his room.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" he mumbled under his breath with a frown on his face. "That brat…" he lingered at the blue sky for a little longer and then he let out a heavy sigh before he busied himself with the paperwork again.

*****

Meanwhile, Rukia was staring at the sky from the window of her room and her lips slowly formed a slight curve of smile when she mumbled one name. "Ichigo…"


End file.
